My New Wand!
"My New Wand!" is the first segment of the fourteenth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on July 11, 2016 alongside "Ludo in the Wild", and is the first segment of the first episode in the second season. Synopsis Star must learn how to free Marco from a magically locked closet without using her new wand. Plot Star makes a video stream on Marco's laptop, recapping the events of the previous episode, while Marco is in the shower. As she shows off her new wand, it suddenly begins vibrating and flying around the house before getting caught in the Magic Instruction Book and locking itself and a still nude Marco in Star's closet. As Marco dresses himself in the fabrics available, he and Star cannot get the closet door to open. Glossaryck arrives where he once again gives very vague advice to the teens. He tells Marco that in order to get out, he needs to find "Star's secret". Being that the closet is infinitely large, Marco dives in to look for it. Meanwhile, Glossaryck converses with Star who is using a giant sword to break into the closet. He tells her, using a pot of stew as a metaphor, that in order for her to use magic to open the closet, she does not need the wand and can simply create magic on her own by going "dip down". Star does not believe she can do it, but Glossaryck bluntly tells her "your mom did it", much to her chagrin. Marco decides to organize everything in the closet, getting very little input from Glossaryck, while Star, who cannot understand metaphors, tries to open the closet with a variety of things. She calls her mother for advice, who is put off by the fact that Glossaryck is telling her about "dip down", and tells her that she needs to lose everything. Not understanding the context, Star literally tosses everything at the closet, impeding both of their progress. Glossaryck begins looking into Star's wand to try and fix it and opens it up to see the horse running with glowing green eyes, which he identifies as not being good. He eventually directs Marco to a diary and begins to read it aloud, much to Star's horror. As Marco skims through it, he finds Chapter 11: Thoughts on Marco and attempts to read it. Overcome with strong emotions, Star "dips down" and unlocks the door, before grabbing the diary and hitting Marco over the head with it. Glossaryck returns with the wand apparently cleaned and has Star fire a spell. It creates another tower, but coats them all in green slime. As Marco states that he will get new pants, Glossaryck calls dibs on the tower. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Jeffrey Tambor as Glossaryck *Grey DeLisle as Queen Moon Trivia * This is the first episode to feature altered animation for the intro. While the majority of it is the same, the ending of Star and Marco surrounded by their allies and enemies is different. * This episode reveals that Star cannot grasp metaphors. * One of the Laser Puppies is revealed to be named Sajak. * The leftover plant hands from "Monster Arm" are revealed to have been stored in Star's closet. * This episode reveals that Star is "advanced" compared to Moon as she learned dip down at 14 while her mother did not learn it until she was 19. * StarFan 13 makes a brief cameo. International Premieres *August 4, 2016 (United Kingdom and Ireland) *October 9, 2016 (France) *October 30, 2016 (Japan) *November 7, 2016 (Italy) *November 18, 2016 (Southeast Asia) *December 5, 2016 (Latin America) *January 2, 2017 (Poland) Gallery Promotional and Concept My New Wand poster.jpg My New Wand! concept 1.png My New Wand! concept 2.png My New Wand concept 3.jpg My New Wand concept 4.jpg My New Wand concept 5.jpg My New Wand concept 6.jpg My New Wand concept 7.png Screenshots Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-S2-1.png|"Guess who!" Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-S2-6.png My New Wand 3.jpg My New Wand 5.jpg|Marco naked in Star's closet. My New Wand! 2.jpg|Trying to open the closet My New Wand 27.png|"I want my stuff." My New Wand 6.jpg Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-S2-15.png My New Wand 4.png My New Wand 25.png My New Wand 8.jpg My New Wand 7.png My New Wand 28.jpg My New Wand 9.jpg My New Wand 13.jpg My New Wand 14.jpg My New Wand 10.jpg Star waving to her Mom.png|"Hi, Mommy." My New Wand 11.jpg My New Wand 12.jpg My New Wand 15.jpg My New Wand 26.png My New Wand 18.jpg My New Wand 19.jpg My New Wand 17.jpg|Marco reading Star's journal My New Wand 20.jpg|"Don't read my journal." My New Wand 21.png My New Wand 22.jpg My New Wand 24.png External links *My New Wand! at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes